Everything That Could Have Happened
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: What would have happened if Violet, Klaus, and Sunny didn't go onto Captain Widdershin's submarine? Or what would've happened if the submarine never found the Baudelaires and it just was never there? Those questions will now be answered! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Due to a request by one of my Klausadora reviewers, ANOTHER QUIGLET!**

**But... I STILL CAN'T FINISH MY GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN STORY! I CAN'T COME UP WITH ANYTHING! I'VE NEVER BEEN ON WRITER'S BLOCK THIS LONG BEFORE! If you have any ideas at all for the story... HELP ME!**

**I know it's probably really weird to read this. Authors probably don't ask for help alot.**

**What would have happened if Violet, Klaus, and Sunny didn't go onto Captain Widdershin's submarine? Or what would've happened if the submarine never found the Baudelaires and it just was never there? Those questions will now be answered! Quigley's point of view! Enjoy!**

I felt the rushing water pull me apart from Violet and off of the toboggan.

"Violet!" I yelled.

"Quigley!" I could hear her beautiful voice over the rushing water.

"Violet! Wait for me! Wait for me at-" I was interrupted as the water pushed me under. I couldn't breathe. I was being carried underwater. My lungs burned and then I felt a sharp pain in my head. Everything then went dark.

I awoke on a grainy feel of land. I felt water rushing past my face. I got up and saw a black landscape in front of me. I knew what it was. It was the hinterlands. I knelt to the ground and picked up a handful of ashes. They quickly blew away in a sudden gust of wind. "Violet!" I yelled. I turned around towards the two tributaries combining. I saw a bunch of wood floating towards me. The toboggan. I panicked. _Violet. _Was she okay? Had she and her siblings gotten to safety before the toboggan was destroyed? Would I ever see her again? Would we ever share another kiss like the one on the waterfall? Again, was she okay? My train of thought was interrupted by the feeling of something dripping down the side of my face. I put my hand to the place where it was coming from. I winced when I touched it. It hurt like (for lack of a better word) hell. I quickly took my hand away and saw a red liquid all over it. The sharp pain that I had felt under the water was my head hitting a sharp rock. I looked at the water and saw my reflection. It was gruesome. I looked pale, tired, worried out of my mind, and scared. At the top left of my head, awfully close to my temple, I saw blood all over my forehead and hair. I'm not going to lie about it, I'm scared of blood. Even my own. I got dizzy. Maybe it was because of my fright. Or maybe because of the amount of blood I had lost. I hit the ground as my eyes closed. It hurt because the bloody side of my head was the first thing to hit the ground besides my legs.

"Quigley?" I heard a beautiful voice gasp my name. "Quigley?" The voice got closer. "Quigley!" I heard rocks flying into the air. "Quigley? Quigley?" I felt hands touch my arms and hands. "Klaus! Come and help me!"

"Violet?" a second voice asked. Hearing that name made my heart pound. I got confused though. How could I hear them if I was passed out? "Violet, is that blood?"

"Oh my god! Klaus help me get him up!" I felt myself being pushed onto my back. Gentle hands shook me. "Quigley? Quigley wake up." I wanted to but my eyes wouldn't open. My body wasn't cooperating with what I wanted to do. "Quigley please wake up. Please." My body still refused. I was cursing in my mind. I don't know why, but it hurt when I finally forced my eyes to slowly open. Beautiful dark eyes stared into my bright blue ones. "Quigley!" That's when she hugged me. I winced. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry."

"It's okay," I told her. I began to sit up but winced again as I remembered my bloody head.

"Here let me help you with that."

"Violet? Sunny and I are going to look around and see if we can get a fire started," Klaus said. "You know, to warm us up from the cold water."

"Okay." Klaus and Sunny walked away. "Here." I watched Violet tear a part of the large jacket she was wearing off and get it wet. She started to gently dab at my head with it. I continued to wince but she didn't stop. "You took a good hit to the head. What happened?"

"A rock hit my head when I was pushed underwater," I said. Everything got quiet. "Violet?"

"Yes?"

"I saw the toboggan in pieces. What happened?"

"It hit a big rock and tore apart. We were able to jump off of it before anything happened though." She looked into my eyes and hugged me again. "We were pushed underwater by the current. Sunny freaked out because she can't swim but we were okay. When we got out of the water, I saw you lying on the ground." We separated. She didn't remove her arms from around my neck though. We stared into each other's eyes before leaning in. At that moment, we shared a kiss that was so much better than the one that we shared on the waterfall had been. Then, we heard a chopping noise above us. Our lips parted and we looked up. There we saw a helicopter.

"Violet? Quigley? " Klaus and Sunny came back towards us. We heard Count Olaf's laugh from the helicopter. Then, a rope fell next to us and the very man slid down it. Landing roughly next to Violet and I, we looked into his shiny, shiny eyes.

"Hello, orphans," he said. I took Violet and pushed her behind me. Klaus did the same for Sunny. "Your little Quagmire fortune isn't nearly as much as the Baudelaire's." He pointed to me. " The baby was too difficult. So, I'm here to take my chances with another Baudelaire." Count Olaf bent to the ground and picked up a rock. I saw in his shiny eyes what he was going to do. He started to come at me. I dodged him. I took Violet's hand and moved her every time I did. He came at me about seven times before succeeding. He hit me in the head with the rock and I collapsed to the ground once again.

"Quigley!" I heard Violet's voice fading away.

"Violet!" Klaus, Sunny, and I screamed.

"Quigley! Klaus! Take care of Sunny!" I wanted to scream my throbbing head off as I watched Count Olaf carry her away in the helicopter. I watched the helicopter disappear into the sunset.

"Violet!"

**What ya think so far? Yeah it's kinda weird, dramatic, and ummm... kinda cheesy. Sorry about that.**

**I hate this... I type up the chapters and they seem long. But then when I reread it and look at it on the sight, it's short! I don't understand!**

** Please keep reading the story. After I upload more chapters... And please review!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Did ya'll see that I updated It's Good To See You Again? Yeah. I FINALLY updated it. I'm so proud of myself. If you haven't read the story yet... please don't. I think it sucks. NO I DON'T! PLEASE READ IT! **

**I thank:**

_**xKBlovesIQx**_

_**The dude with the tattoo**_

_**Maria**_

_**SunshineMoonstar**_

_**Tabithatibi**_

**Please don't leave me! Stay with me! Here we go!**

Klaus, Sunny, and I walked slowly and sadly across the hinterlands for what felt like forever. I thought my feet were bleeding. Was I really paying attention though? No. I was thinking. Thinking deep inside myself of all that had just happened. I was so deep into myself that I didn't even hear the car driving up behind us until it honked. We all turned around and there was a big yellow and black taxi in front of us.

"Stop!" a woman carefully leaned out of the window and yelled to us. We stopped. "I can help you!" She drove closer and pulled up next to us.

"How can you help us?" Klaus asked.

"You are the Baudelaires aren't you?" He looked at me.

"We are." He gestured to himself and Sunny. "That's Quigley Quagmire though." The woman's eyes widened and she smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all. Um... excuse me but aren't there three of each of you?"

"Yes," Klaus said dropping his head.

"Where-"

"Violet was just taken," I interrupted her. "And my brother and sister are... somewhere." She saw the sadness in all our eyes.

"I can help you. All three of you." We looked up at her, surprised. How could she help? What could she do to get my brother, sister, and Violet back? "I work on the side of VFD that your parents did. The good side. We have had word on your brother and sister, Quigley, and I believe that if we get going and report this right away, we may be able to get information on Violet as well."

"Where will you take us?" Klaus asked. She smiled.

"The last safe place." Klaus and I nodded to each other and opened the car's back door. The three of us got in and she began to drive off. "My name is Kit Snicket." My eyes widened. "It is very nice to meet you. I have heard great things of the Baudelaires and of your survival Quigley. I was one of the few that knew."

"Wait. Snicket?" I asked. "Like Jacques' Snicket?"

"Yes," she answered somewhat sadly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It is alright. Do not worry. I am stressed and sad a lot lately anyway."

"Why-" Klaus elbowed me. I turned to him and he pointed at Kit. I saw what he was talking about.

"Because you see, I am distraught and pregnant." We were silent the rest of the ride. Although, when she crashed into the bushes on the side of the road and swerved everywhere, we screamed. "Sorry. I had to get rid of the people following us." We were all pressed against the back seat, terrified. "Anyway, we're here."

"O-o-okay," I stuttered. After we had a brunch picnic and she explained that we had to be a concierge and flaneur, she told Sunny and Klaus to go change and for me to stay. She looked towards me and then looked down.

"We know where your brother and sister are," she said quietly.

"You do?" I asked, suddenly happy.

"Yes," she paused," but... there is a problem."

"What is it?"

"Count Olaf." I felt my face flush. "He's here at the hotel, and we believe that he has Violet here as well." No. I couldn't believe it. "If you wish, we will give you the equipment to go and find your brother and sister, or you can stay here and try to find Violet. It is your choice." Behind me, I heard Klaus and Sunny coming back. "I need an answer, Quigley. I need one right now." I didn't know what to do. Save Duncan and Isadora or save Violet? I hadn't seen my siblings since the fire, months ago, but I loved Violet with all that I could have. I didn't know what to do. I needed help.

"Can I talk with Klaus for a minute?" I asked.

"Okay but please do hurry. I need to be somewhere and you are expected in the hotel." I turned to Klaus.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"They know where Duncan and Isadora are." He seemed to brighten up at that. Why? I don't know. "But... they think Violet is hidden somewhere in the hotel by Count Olaf, who is staying there." He brightened up more. "I don't know what to do though."

"I don't know what you should do either. Your siblings or love?" I looked up at him surprised.

"What-"

"I saw you guys on the waterfall. It's okay, Quigley." I looked down. Now, I was embarrassed. "Besides, how would you react if I told you I felt the same for Isadora?" What? He liked my sister? Okay! Older brother overprotectivness coming through! But wait. Maybe Klaus didn't like the idea of me and Violet either but he accepted it because he knew that we now both felt the same.

"I'd react by saying that we now both feel the same," I told him. We smiled. "I still don't know what to do though. I haven't seen them since the fire but Violet-"

"I have an idea." We quickly agreed on his idea and Kit understood. I changed into the hotel's uniform and Klaus changed back into his regular clothes. Kit went back into her taxi and Klaus followed. We wished each other luck and I promised I would keep Sunny safe. Then, he left to go find Duncan and Isadora and I stayed at Hotel Denouement to find Violet and attempt to bring justice to Count Olaf. Just attempt though. Since no one else had been able to do it before.

I held Sunny's hand and walked through the hotel's front door.

**What you think? Is it long? The size changes from here to the site so... is it long? 'Cause here it's like 3 1/2 pages long. **

**Anyway, what ya think? The idea that Klaus had will become more clear in the next chapter. So, just wait a bit. **

**I am soooooooo proud of myself. I have updated this story and my other story that I haven't updated in forever today. I'm going to go celebrate. YAY SUBWAY! Thank you all!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back~ Yeah, been a while huh? I've just been on such a bad writers block! Has anyone found a cure for that yet? **

**Anywayz, chapter 3! Everything That Could Have Happened! We left off by Klaus leaving to rescue Isadora and Duncan and Quigley walking into the hotel with Sunny.**

**As a plumber would say: Letsa Go!  
><strong> 

I am so very tired of everything right now. Being confused with who was Earnest and who was Frank was awful! Not only was that bad, but since Kit had expected three people to be with her, she had told the Hotel Denouement that she would bring three of us. She got two and that was the bad part. Sunny and I had to be three people. So much had happened, especially for poor little Sunny. She seemed to know every person in the hotel.

So many things have happened. Not only did we find out that Violet is not here, but Sunny and I were accused of… well, something. So we had to go to a trial for it. Olaf and his goons convinced everyone that the saying "justice is blind" should be taken into effect. Poor Justice Strauss. She was taken by Olaf when we saw that the trial was being judged by Olaf's henchmen. Now, we stand on top of the hotel with Olaf and Justice Strauss.

"Go with him?" Sunny asks me. I look at her sadly. Neither of her siblings were with her. Just me. She must be thinking so many things about them. 'Did they abandon me? We went through so much together.' She's so little. I need to do my best to protect her as I told Klaus and Violet I would.

"We'll go with you, Olaf," I say.

"No, no, children. Don't go with him!" Justice Strauss yells. Sunny and I step into the big boat Olaf had docked on the roof. How did he even get it up here?

"Goodbye, Justice Strauss," I say. The boat fell from the roof.

We've been traveling on the ocean for at least two days now. Olaf's asleep, sprawled across the floor of the boat's center. Sunny is weeping uncontrollably in my arms. I can't blame her. Her only family left, Violet and Klaus, are missing. We had no word with Klaus and still couldn't find Violet.

SPLASH!

Sunny stops crying and I set her on the floor while I look in the direction of the splash. A giant wave topples me over and rocks the whole boat. Olaf, the drunken idiot, still sleeps. I take the wheel of the boat and go toward the large ripples in the water.

"Isadora!"

"Klaus! Duncan!" I look out see Klaus and my siblings stranded in the water.

"Klaus!" Sunny yells gripping onto the edge of the boat to get a better look.

"Sunny?" Klaus asks. He had grabbed Isadora and was reaching for Duncan.

"Quigley!" Isadora and Duncan yell.

"Isadora! Duncan!" I can't stop smiling. I reach over the edge of the boat and pull a soaking wet Klaus, Duncan, and Isadora onto the deck. Isadora, Duncan, and I embrace in a tight hug.

"You're alive?" Isadora whispers in my ear. I nod, not wanting to let them go. We finally did and got a good look at each other. We triplets were finally together again.

"Quigley?" Klaus, holding a smiling Sunny against his chest, walks up to me. "Did you find Violet?" My smile fades.

"She wasn't there," I answer. "She wasn't at the hotel."

"Are you sure about that?" The five of us quickly turn to where Olaf was. He stood straight and proud with an unconscious Violet in his arms.

"Violet!" Klaus and I yell.

"Don't bother," he hisses. "Besides, she should be close now."

"What are you talking about?" I ask. I step closer. I hear it now. Violet. Her breathing.

"A very poisonous fungus, I present to you, Medusoid Mycelium!" he cackles. Sunny and Klaus gasp.

"What is that?" Duncan and I ask.

"It's a fungus that nearly got Sunny killed. It suffocates you," Klaus answers. "You can die within the hour it gets to you."

"That's right," Olaf laughs. I can hear better now. Her wheezing. "Come on. I'd prefer not to kill her. It'd only take longer for me to get the Baudelaire fortune!"

"Just let her go, Olaf!" I yell. I can't stand this. Violet could die!

"Or what? As I understand, you are the oldest triplet are you not? Although, you're fortune isn't nearly as… fortunate." I nod. I am the oldest. Though, I highly see how that matters. We're triplets. "Oh! What's that? Her breathings getting worse! I'll spare her if another Baudelaire _and_ a Quagmire come with me." I look at Klaus.

"I can't put Sunny through being along again," he tells me. I look at Isadora and Duncan. They just got me back. They're going to have to let me go again.

"I'll come with you," I say.

"Alright, but I still need a Baudelaire. I'd rather not with the monkey." Olaf frowns in Sunny's direction. Klaus looks to Isadora.

"We can take care of her Klaus," she says to him. He hands Sunny to Duncan and hugs Isadora. I turn quickly to Olaf when they kiss. I haven't kissed Violet in a while now, and if he doesn't hurry, I may never get to again.

"Here we are!" Olaf smiles and laughs. He slips something into Violet's mouth and drops her to the floor. Klaus and I rush to her side. Whatever he put in her mouth made her better because her breathing was already improving. "Now, you three," Olaf gestures to Isadora, Duncan, and Sunny, "you can leave now."

"What?" we yell.

"You heard me! Into the water or I'll release the Medusoid Mycelium on all of you!"

"Go. We'll be fine," I tell them.

"Go where?" Isadora asks. Sunny was clutching her shirt.

"Children!" a familiar voice calls. Kit Snicket comes into view. "Children, quickly come! Climb onto my raft!"

"Kit! How wonderful to see you!" Olaf yells.

"Olaf! What are you doing?" She scowls at him as Isadora, Duncan, and Sunny climb onto her raft. Is it made out of books? "Nevermind. Quigley, Klaus, bring Violet over here. "

"They cannot, Snicket."

"Why is that?"

"These three are mine. These two boys willingly are coming with me." Kit's raft of books floats away with my siblings on it.

"Klaus! Quigley!" Isadora cries. Klaus and I stand on the deck and look out at them floating away, stranded.

"So, Olaf," I begin, "just where are we going?"

"Somewhere where the years until I can get my hands on the fortunes are safely given with no chance of anyone finding me." He walks through a small door by the wheel. Klaus and I stand there in silence until Violet suddenly starts coughing.

"Violet?" I ask. Her eyes flutter open. It seems like she's looking right through us. She's still beautiful from when she was taken. Rosy cheeks, red lips, dark hair, dark eyes, and a shiny purple ribbon. How could I ever forget? "Violet?"

"Quigley?" she asks seeming to notice us for the first time. "Klaus?" We both embrace her. "Where are we?"

"What do you remember last?" Klaus asks.

"I-I don't know. I remember being carried away from you two." We tell her everything.

"Children!" Olaf calls stepping onto the deck. "We are here!"

"Where is here?" I ask glaring at him. He points and I turn to see a small coastal-like shelf connected to a small but big island. "I guess this is here."

**Whatcha think? Hey guess what? I UPDATED! I'm so happy. Tell me what you thinking please. I LOVE reviews!**

**PrettyBandgirl XD**


End file.
